


Make It Through Dessert

by WrensAO3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Diner!kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrensAO3/pseuds/WrensAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have another wincest drabble, lovely readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Through Dessert

“Cheeseburger for me, sweetheart.”  

The waitress blushes as Dean hands her the menu.  She turns to Sam.  “And you, sir?”  

Sam is staring at the menu but clearly not seeing it, face red and breath shaky.  “ … Just a salad,” he murmurs, handing her the menu without looking at her. 

The waitress gives him a concerned look before taking the menu and walking away.  Sam continues to blush and squirm in the booth, and Dean smirks at him.  

“You’re fucking hot like this,” he says quietly.  “I should make you walk around with something stuffing your ass all the time.”  

Sam shoots him a look that is half pissed and half desperate, but before he can retort Dean leans over the table towards him and says in a low, dirty voice, “If you can make it through dessert without riding that plug so hard you cream your jeans right here in the diner, we’ll take a trip to the bathroom and I’ll suck you off.”  

Sam’s crotch is hidden under the table, but Dean knows his  _oh fuck my cock is throbbing_ face by heart, and he leans back in the booth with a smug grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here; http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/45680668298/drabble-time


End file.
